¿¡Por que?
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Sasuke sabe que Naruto ama a Sakura, pero lo que no sabe es ¿Por que?-Ahora entiendo porque la curiosidad mato al Gato/ Narusaku.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

_Ko-ni-chi-wa!_

_Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto __**NaruSaku,**__ aunque seguramente los próximos serán Narusasu, y tal vez uno que otro NaruSaku si gusta xD._

_En fin,_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la "trama" es mía._

_**Advertencia:**__ Uno que otro erros ortografico tal vez. No se si los pensamientos, cuenten como OoC xD_

_**Aclaración:**__ Esto esta basada en algo __**real**__. Antes de que Sasuke se vaya de la aldea._

_Primero: __**Sasuke POV**_

_Segundo:__** Naruto POV**_

_Tercero: __**Sakura POV**_

_En realidad mi idea era hacerlo todo Naruto y Sakura Pov, pero... ¡Sakura no me deja! Okno, ¡Es que no me sale!_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A mi mejor amigo __**¡Cristian!**__ Por dejarme usarlo, en esto xDD ¡Espero te guste!_

**¿¡Por que!?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde. Lo inusual de esta mañana, era la llegada puntual de Naruto, y la tardanza de Sakura. Como de costumbre, Naruto me hablaba y yo me limitaba a fingir que le escuchaba, metido en mis pensamientos.

De repente note que la pulga en mi oreja se callaba y no sentí su ostigada mirada sobre mi. Voltee para ver quien había captado la atención del Dobe. Encontrandome solamente con Haruno. Típico. Era rutina diaria verlo. El Dobe la veía y toda su atención giraba sobre ella. Me pregunto si alguien aparte de la chica en cuestión no lo sabía. Era tan obvio. Todos lo notaban.

Pero, a pesar de saber que la amaba. Algo no me quedaba claro. ¿Por que?. Si ves que le invitaba terminaba golpeado, a pesar de poder esquivarla fácilmente. No entendía. Pero.. esa misma tarde averiguaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de regresar de la misión, nos despedimos de Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, para marcharnos a entrenar. Por la mirada de Sasuke, se notaba que algo me iba a preguntar... algo que no me gustaría responder.

Cuando llegamos al sitio habitual, el fue el primero en lanzar un golpe.

¡Eh! ¡Teme! -Con el gritó de advertencia, nos lanzamos a lleno. Golpe tras golpe. Ataque tras ataque. Nuestras fuerzas se consumían. Hasta que caímos uno junto al otro...

Dime Naruto... -Guardo silencio un segundo antes de terminar- ¿Por que amas a Sakura?

Golpe Bajo. Sabía que se notaba y mucho, pero... ¡Que preguntarán algo tan personal!

...-Silencio- ¿Co-como...-No me dejo terminar mi pregunta.

Hmph-Bufó- Sinceramente no se como Sakura no lo nota... debe de estar ciega -Hablo con sus ojos cerrados.

Pues -Me decidí. Era mi mejor amigo después de todo- A veces cuando no me golpea. Me abraza y me trata bien. Se siente genial... -Silencio, ¡Como odio el silencio!- ¡Di algo maldito Teme!

Que cursi, Usurantonkashi- Abrí los ojos, sonrojado a más no poder y le mire. Tan campante con su sonrisa arrogante.

Como le digas algo... ¡Te mato! -Con esa última advertencia, me deje caer nuevamente al piso. Maldito sea la próxima vez debía ser menos obvio.

No creo que eso se pueda, Usurantonkashi- Maldición ¡Pensé en voz alta!.

Callate, Teme -Me voltié y empecé a pensar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que ya entiendo el dicho de porque la curiosidad mató al Gato- Susurré.

No era mi intención enterarme, yo solo venía a decirles algo, pero fue inevitable el escuchar toda la conversación...

Pero al menos el Gato murió sabiendo... -Sonreí.

**~Fin~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Okey, es rarito, pero me gusto ^^. _

_Repito primer Fic. Debo mejorar y que mejor manera que hacerlo si no es con un Re-vi-ews._

_En fin,_

_¡Sayonara Minna!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-san ¡Konichiwa!**

Bueno como me ha dado flojera e inspiración os traigo el segundo capitulo xD

Dedicado al mismo Usurantonkashi de siempre xD **Cristian~** quien no me quizo responder... ¡El tiene la culpa de que sea corto!

En fin ¡Disfruten! OwO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~Interrogatorio~**

**·Sasuke· **

_**Misión: Descubrir**_

Los recientes "descubrimientos" no me habían atraído tanto... hasta que algunas preguntas se plantearon en mi mente. Preguntas que serían respondidas, de una u otra manera, incluso si tenía que recurrir al chantaje...

Como de costumbre, el Dobe y yo habíamos quedado de entrenar. Ahora mismo me encontraba esperandolo, y repasando mentalmente la sarta de preguntas que le haría. Por fin lo divise corriendo hacia mi, tarde, para variar.

-¡Sasuke!- Me alcanzó haciendo escandalo. Que bueno, que previé eso...

-Usurantonkashi, estoy a tu lado, no necesitas gritar- Bufé y miré al cielo, recordando una última vez las preguntas, para comenzar- Hmph, necesito que respondas algo... quieras o no- Agregué y sentí como a mis espaldas, el desastre rubio se sentaba, esperando con una tranquilidad impropia de él mis dudas- ¿Por que tan tranquilo?

-Ya me esperaba el interrogatorio~teme- Respondió con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Hmph- Suspiré y solté la primera del millón de otras "curiosidades"- ¿Que es, exactamente, lo que te gusta de ella?

-Te lo había dicho ya...- Tomó valor y empezó a narrar tantas cosas, cada una reafirmada y conectada con la otra. Curiosamente escuché atentamente todo ese rato, a pesar de parecer desinteresado. -Ahora ¿Esta feliz?

-¿Eh?- Tardé un minuto en volver al planeta- Por supuesto... dobe- Con mis dudas resueltas me levante y emprendí ael camino a mi casa, sin esperar al Dobe, debía de pensar muchas cosas. En como ayudarle, por ejemplo.

-¡Esperame Teme!- Bufé e ignorandolo seguí mi camino...

Aunque el Usurantonkashi alla resuelto mis dudas, aún tenía una, bastane mayor a las demás.

¿Como es que la única que no sabía nada, era la única a la que le incumbia?

Debía resolver eso rápido, muy rápido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos chicos continuaron su camino, ignorando una presencia oculta en las sombras, una presencia que ayudaría bastante en futuras ocasiones...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que le deparará a Naruto?

Eso quiero saber DD:

En fin dejen Reviews

**Minna-san ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
